harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden
__TOC__ Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden (im Original: The Tales of Beedle the Bard) sind in der Magischen Welt jedem Kind bekannt. Zu ihrer Überraschung vererbt Albus Dumbledore ein altes Exemplar dieses Märchenbuchs, das in alten Runen gedruckt ist, an Hermine. Sie entdeckt neben dem Titel des Märchens über die drei Brüder ein eigenartiges, runenähnliches Symbol und wird dadurch auf diese Geschichte aufmerksam. Als das Symbol auch außerhalb des Buches mehrfach auftaucht, forschen Hermine, Harry und Ron danach, was es mit diesem Märchen und dem Symbol auf sich hat und stoßen auf die darin enthaltene Bedeutung der Heiligtümer des Todes. Märchen aus diesem Buch Das obengenannte Märchen von den drei Brüdern wird in HP VII/21 als einziges vorgelesen, von anderen Märchen dieses Buches werden lediglich in HP VII/7 einige Titel genannt. Wie inzwischen bekannt ist, enthält es # Der Zauberer und der hüpfende Topf* (im Original: The Wizard and the Hopping Pot) # Der Brunnen des wahren Glücks* (im Original: The Fountain of Fair Fortune) # Des Hexers haariges Herz (im Original: The Warlock’s Hairy Heart) # Babbitty Rabbitty und der gackernde Baumstumpf* (im Original: Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump) # Das Märchen von den drei Brüdern (im Original: The Tale of the Three Brothers) Die mit * gekennzeichneten Titel weichen von den ursprünglichen Titelübersetzungen ab (HP VII/7). Dort hießen die übersetzten Märchen in den ersten Ausgaben: *Der Zauberer und der Hoppetopf *Der Brunnen vom ewigen Reichtum *Babbelhäschen und sein schnatternder Stummelschwanz Den Titel des Märchens Des Hexers haariges Herz, der in Band 7 nicht vorkommt, erfand die Autorin später dazu. Rowlings Spezialausgaben Wie Joanne K. Rowling am 01.11.07 auf ihrer Website bekannt gab, hat sie sieben ledergebundene und unterschiedlich mit Halbedelsteinen verzierte Exemplare des Buches erstellt. Ursprünglich hätte das Buch etwa dreißig Geschichten beinhalten sollen, da sie sich aber entschied alle Exemplare von Hand zu schreiben und zu illustrieren, reduzierte sie deren Anzahl auf fünf. Von diesen Büchern hat die Autorin sechs Exemplare an Personen, die viel mit der Entstehung der Harry-Potter-Geschichte zu tun hatten, als Dank verschenkt. Das verbleibende Exemplar (die Mondsteinausgabe) wurde Mitte Dezember 2007 zugunsten der von ihr mitbegründeten Children's High Level Group versteigert. Für 1.950.000 britische Pfund (etwa 2.750.000 Euro) ging das 157-seitige Buch an das Online Versandhaus amazon.com. Die zu den oben aufgeführten Märchentiteln passenden Geschichten hat J.K. Rowling verfasst und illustriert. Allgemein zugängliche Muggelausgabe Am 31.7.2008 (ihrem eigenen und Harrys Geburtstag) hat die Autorin auf ihrer engl. Seite angekündigt, dass es auch eine gedruckte und für alle Fans zu erwerbende Muggelausgabe des Märchenbuchs geben wird. Sie erschien am 4. Dezember 2008 und die Verkaufserlöse kommen wieder der obengenannten Organisation zugute, die die Interessen von besonders benachteiligten Heimkindern vertritt. Dieser Veröffentlichung haben alle Eigentümer der Spezialexemplare zugestimmt, und die beteiligten Verlage verzichten bei einer limitierten Auflage auf Gewinne. J. K. Rowling hofft, dass das Märchenbuch nicht nur den Fans zugute kommen wird, sondern auch abgeschobenen und unter menschenunwürdigen Bedingungen lebenden Heimkindern eine öffentlich zu hörende Stimme verleihen und ihre Chancen auf ein liebevolles Zuhause verbessern wird. Die gedruckten Ausgaben enthalten auch Rowlings Illustrationen und werden ergänzt von Kommentaren Albus Dumbledores zu jedem einzelnen der Märchen (J. K. Rowling gibt an, diese seien in Dumbledores Nachlass gefunden worden). Ausgabeformen *Wie der Carlsen Verlag bereits Ende August 2008 bekannt gegeben hatte, erschien zeitgleich mit dem englischen Original auch eine deutschsprachige Ausgabe (übersetzung: Klaus Fritz, Umschlaggestaltung: Sabine Wilharm), die zum Preis von 12, 90 € (Buchpreisbindung)bei Amazon.de oder bei anderen Buchhändlern bezogen werden kann. *Ausschließlich beim Onlinehändler Amazon ist eine exklusive Sammlerausgabe dieses Märchenbandes erhältlich, die zehn zusätzliche Illustrationen enthält sowie einen Druck von J.K. Rowlings handschriftlicher Einleitung. Außerdem liegt der Sammlerausgabe eine Samttasche bei, auf die Rowlings Unterschrift gestickt ist. *Ob und wann es auch eine Hörbuchausgabe geben wird, ist bisher nicht bekannt. Weblinks * dt. Version unter "Neuigkeiten" * JKR/Neuigkeiten/Erscheinen der Märchen * "Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden" als exklusive Sammlerausgabe – Meldung von azurblau.de en:The Tales of Beedle the Bard Kategorie:Magische Bücher und Medien HP9a